


Quotes and Chapter headings for  You Are the Perfect Drug

by fabricdragon



Series: You are the Perfect Drug [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Original, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Research, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: This is the collected quotes, book excerpts, and other original  "research" that have been being used in my main story.  Hopefully having these collected in one place will help anyone else  who wants to use them for their Alpha/Beta/Omega world buildingPERMISSION is granted to use this in any  "not for sale" (free/fan fiction) work as long as you credit me (and preferably link back to  this work).Kirsten Houseknecht aka Fabricdragon





	1. Chapter 1

“The X and Y chromosomes determine a person’s Primary Sex. Most women are 46XX and most men are 46XY. However, in a few births per thousand some individuals will be born with a single sex chromosome (45X or 45Y) (sex monosomies) and some with three or more sex chromosomes (47XXX, 47XYY or 47XXY, etc.) (sex polysomies). In addition, some males are born 46XX due to the translocation of a tiny section of the sex determining region of the Y chromosome. Similarly some females are also born 46XY due to mutations in the Y chromosome. In addition to these genetic issues, there are individuals born with the usual 46XY, but possessed of Androgen insensitivity Syndrome–which prevents the development of male sexual characteristics–so that the individual will present as female to most physical exams. Clearly, there are not only females who are XX and males who are XY, but rather, there is a range of chromosome complements, hormone balances, and phenotypic variations that determine Primary Sex.

“When you add in the complications of the Secondary Sex of Alpha, Beta, or Omega, the range of sex and gender variants becomes inordinately complex.” – World Health Organization

 

“As the population explodes worldwide, the proportion of Alpha and Omega to Beta skews more and more in favor of the Beta. Male Omegas–and the even rarer Female Alpha–capable of both fertilizing a female and being fertilized by a male are no longer an asset to a threatened human population, but a threat in an overpopulated world. It is only in primitive circumstances, remote tribes, and the equally out of the norm noble families, that the Alpha/Omega continue to be more than an unwanted medical anomaly.” – On the Threat of the Secondary Gender (Paper presented to the Council On Population Control, June 1987)

 

“Women may be murdered with impunity, but God forbid anyone damages an Omega. Their pheromones allow them a protection not accorded to merely being female, and as such I do not consider them part of our global fight for equality.” – Speaker on Feminism at the Symposium for Equal Rights responding to a question about Omega rights.

“I get shit thrown at me for being a Male Omega every day, and would be executed in some places just for existing. My protection is limited to being owned by an Alpha because of what I am. A Beta Female can go almost anywhere in the world, go into any profession–hell in most places they can join the army–but as an Omega Male I’m relegated to gender roles that even most women would consider limiting… all because of something I had no choice over. If it weren’t for suppressants–which were illegal to get without my Alpha’s permission until quite recently–I couldn’t even go outside unattended because an Alpha can rape me and get off just because he was ‘overwhelmed by my pheromones’. At least a Beta has to get drunk, or wander down a dark alley, or do something risky. I could be assaulted on live television in a church and most juries wouldn’t convict.” – Anonymous commenter on a news story about Omega rights.

 

From the Science Of Deduction Blog:

“At this point in time, Betas are the overwhelming majority of the population. Alphas and Omegas combined make up less than ten percent of the population worldwide, with Alphas outnumbering Omegas by at least two to one.” – Excerpt from a High School biology textbook.

Completely incorrect. The sales of Omega suppressants alone, now that they are legal in most Western countries, indicate an Omega population of approximately ten percent of the population in the city of London. Now while you may certainly consider that Omegas seeking independence will migrate to the larger cities, it still implies a higher number. The fact is that the number of Alphas in the British military is estimated at twenty-two percent overall (with concentrations in the more lethal and aggressive fields, of course). Add in the noble households, in which the majority of the population are Alpha or Omega, and it becomes evident that the number in England is closer to thirty percent of the population. Yes, the majority of that number would be Alphas.

As to the noble registries: the noble families almost exclusively seek out Omega and Alpha spouses to maintain their bloodlines, and at least document those numbers in their genealogy, but unwanted Betas, and infertile Omegas, have routinely disappeared from the registries–sometimes murdered, other times simply sent into anonymous exile. The only thing we can determine with certainty from the bloodline registries is that the proportion of Betas in the general population is increasing, while the available unrelated Alphas and Omegas appear to be decreasing.

The fact that the numbers of Alphas and Omegas are not being accurately counted in even the bureaucracy obsessed countries such as England makes it impossible to apply scientific study to this topic.

The only certainty is that there are still enough Alphas and Omegas in the populations of the Western world to make the marketing of neutral body wash, hormone suppressants, and similar products profitable.


	2. Chapter 2 through 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quotes for Chapters 2 through 4 and the introduction of the Ministry of Omega Rights and Safety (MORS)

Chapter 2 

“Omegas are protected in most of the Western world under special chapters of the Geneva Convention, as well as notable mandates in most legal systems.  Historically, this was because Omegas were prized by conquerors as slaves and war brides, and too valuable to be damaged–as well as the fact that an Omega mate was a superlative hostage against their Alpha’s good behavior. 

“Debate over whether this should be continued in modern times has always ended up with military advisors pointing out that wounded or injured Omega pheromones cause Alphas to go feral. Since Alphas are over-represented in most militaries, it simply makes sense to ensure Omegas are treated with the utmost care in order to maintain discipline.

“The issue of forced bonding and assaults on Omegas by military and law enforcement personnel has been a problem from earliest history, and in England is dealt with by insisting that no Omega may be held in any facility without observation and representation by the Ministry of Omega Rights and Safety.” – An Overview of the Ministry Of Omega Rights and Safety (MORS)

 

Chapter 3

“Omegas of either Sex are, by virtue of their delicate nature, nurturing instincts, and gentler disposition, unsuited to the strenuous life of business to a degree exceeding even Beta women.  Anyone who imagines that any Omega, even one whose primary gender is Male, can be expected to manage their own affairs is cruel or deluded.” – Excerpt from ‘On the Gentler Sexes’ publication date 1916

“It is a sad fact that the primary gender dictates a great deal about the acceptance of Alpha and Omega traits.  A Female Omega is a prized creature who can be swept up out of the gutter to be a princess, as we see in so many fairy tales such as Cinderella, where Ella’s Omega nature speaks of her inherent nobility–in opposition to her Beta step-sisters–and wins her a Prince. By contrast, an Alpha Female was often put to death as being ‘unnatural’ despite it being every bit as natural as being an Omega.” – Fairy Tales and Gender Politics

 

Chapter  4

“Alphas and Omegas both have gender traits beyond the obvious.  My field of study is in the differences in vocalizations that come with secondary gender traits.  Most people are aware that many Alphas have a commanding voice– that’s extra harmonics produced exclusively by a mature Alpha, similar to a lions roar. Not every Alpha develops the secondary harmonics, but the majority do have it to some extent.

“The curious thing is that Omegas also have an extra harmonic range, but the number that seems able to access it is decreasing– at this point it may be around thirty percent.  Alpha vocalizations are simpler, expressing dominance and causing people to find them more intimidating, but the Omega vocalizations are much subtler, causing reactions raging from fear and panic, to an intense urge to defend. I have often wondered if all the legends of entrancing songs, controlling sirens, and hypnotic singing trace back to the harmonics produced by an Omega…” – excerpt from TED talk  “ On The Power of Voice” by Dr. Brandon Mimurson


	3. Chapter 5 through 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few hints as to differing medical and psychological needs and a bit about bonding

Chapter 5

“Sadly, many Alpha/Omega couples come in for counseling because they get these ridiculous expectations of the Bond from movies and books, and, when their Bond doesn’t measure up, they think somethings wrong.  Most Bonds allow the partners to feel strong emotion, and get a general sense of location of their partner, and that’s IT.  The range is rather less than people think as well.  The telepathic bond–the one where you can have conversations despite one party being imprisoned in a tower or something–occurs very rarely, and is unrealistic in the extreme, but people read the fairy tales and think that’s something they should expect.” – from an interview with Dr. Sian Tsien, author of “The Real Guide to Alpha and Omega Bonding”

 

Chapter 6

“Most physicians get a quick overview of Alpha and Omega physiology in medical school and that’s the end of it.  Unless they choose to specialize in Alpha or Omega medicine, the average doctor would be lucky to even RECOGNIZE one unless they saw it listed in the chart, and they certainly don’t understand the unique issues that accompany the two secondary genders. The only non-specialized doctors that know anything about it are the military physicians, and even they mostly deal with Alphas. Ask a typical doctor about drug reactions with Omega hormones and they don’t even know what you’re talking about.” – Testimony excerpt from a legal petition to insist that emergency room physicians be given more training in Alpha and Omega medicine after the death of Omega Stephen Fermis from incorrect medical treatment.

 

Chapter 7

“The expectations of Alpha and Omega behavior amount to an extreme form of the expectations of primary gender roles in society.  Omegas are prized or damned for the traits that are expected in Females, and Alphas are expected to exemplify the best and worst of the traits we hold up as Male. This toxic view of the Primary Gender roles is found in Betas as well, but with many societies building a higher and higher wall between what the Genders are expected, or even permitted, to do,  it’s no wonder that Male Omegas, or Female Alphas, encounter such drastic prejudice.”  –  Professor Sergei  Leibsch, speaking at a Feminist conference on how toxic gender roles affect  the secondary genders.

 

Chapter 8

“On the rare occasions that an Omega has been charged with a crime separately from their Alpha, holding the Omega prisoner has been a challenge.  It is usually simplest to hold them with their Alpha, but, when that is not possible, housing them with other Omegas and female Betas is considered acceptable.  While unbonded Omegas may be able to be held in more usual prisoner facilities, they are highly subject to psychosis in isolation, and a bonded Omega will go completely feral if not given sufficient social contact.” – From the precis on handling Omega prisoners from the Ministry Of Omega Rights and Safety (MORS)

 

Chapter 9

“The depictions of my gender in the media are atrocious, and contribute to our continuing problems in society.  No one expects porn to be realistic, but there’s only ever been one actual male Omega in the porn industry–other than home movie stuff– and he only appeared in films with his Alpha.  All these Beta actors are depicting Omegas as if they are magical sex dolls! The mainstream movies, meanwhile, usually won’t cast any actors who are out as Omegas–male or female–except in roles that call for comic relief or helpless victim, and Beta actors have had their careers set back by portraying Omegas at all!

My own girlfriend asked me if I was just seeing her as cover because she believed the idea that as a Male Omega I was only interested in Alphas or Beta Males, and all my male costars are being harassed over questions about our–non-existent–“secret relationship”.  Is it any wonder that I kept my secondary gender a secret?” – Ian Somerhalder speaking to Variety after a reporter leaked confidential medical records revealing him as an Omega.


	4. Chapters 10 through 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the "Alpha Rights Activists"  
> Discussions of Shakespeare and Historical figures (because Isabella of France was a badass)

Quotes 10 through 15

Chapter 10

“Many Betas show signs of vestigial Alpha or Omega organs.  Once this was discovered, a large number of governments and NGOs attempted to force the expression of the Alpha gender in their Beta population with an eye toward creating Alpha soldiers on demand–a sort of ‘Super Soldier Serum’ research.  Thus far, all of these projects have failed spectacularly.” – _Captain America and the Alpha Super Soldier Myth_ by Dr. Michael Butler, PhD

“While many people would love to claim that all Beta Males are ‘unexpressed Alphas’ and all Beta Females are ‘unexpressed Omegas’, it is not the case–vestigial Omega organs and unexpressed genetics are found in Betas of both primary genders.” – Excerpt from the new edition of the Knight’s Forensic Pathology textbook.

 

Chapter 11

“For people familiar only with the usual Alpha and Omega behavior, feral behavior can come as a shock. The usual depictions of ‘feral’ behavior in the Secondary Genders are true, but only up to a point.  For example: under most conditions feral Omegas merely display ingratiating and highly sexualized behavior, licking and presenting to try to influence an Alpha into mating and protective behavior– people are usually prepared for that, or for the typical Alpha Rut and protective stance.  Under extreme stress or threat, however, the feral behavior changes.  If threatened in the absence of an Alpha, or if their Alpha is injured, or if pregnant members of the community are threatened by a strange Alpha, the feral Omega will react with stunning displays of ferocity.” – Excerpt from Médecins Sans Frontières’ handbook on Alpha/Omega treatment.

 

Chapter 12

“There seems to be in society an assumed negative sum game; that the rights of one group can only come at the expense of another.  With the rise of women’s equality­– by no means concluded– there has been a corresponding push back against Omegas, as if the Female, being freed from subjugation, must be replaced at the bottom by the Omega. In the same vein, the Irish immigrant– once considered barely more than an animal– has been replaced in society with the new wave of immigrants, and the Irish-American now oppresses them.”  An excerpt from “Politics, Sociology, and the Perpetuation of Prejudice”.

 

Chapter 13

“Shakespeare wrote often on themes of love and marriage, so what is remarkable is how rarely he mentions the secondary genders at all. Many people, having seen portrayals where one of the characters is clearly intended to be an  Alpha or an Omega, presume that this was written into the stage direction, but it was rarely so. As an example: while one would usually think of a Female, who is described as especially short, being an Omega; in “A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ Hermia is described as being short…and a fierce fighter. Neither of the women in that play are named as Omegas or Betas in any way!  It is left entirely up to the director–or reader– to decide if most of his characters are Alphas, Betas, or Omegas.”  Excerpt from “The Secondary Genders In Classical Literature” – the Great Courses: English Literature.

 

Chapter 14

“We’re expected to serve in the front lines of every nation’s military. We’re objectively superior: stronger, tougher, and smarter. We are the overwhelming majority of rulers, presidents, and so on… and yet when we follow our natural instincts, to take  a mate– an Omega whose only purpose is to belong to an Alpha and bear the next generation of leaders and protectors–people start  suddenly arguing about  ‘rights’.” From the Alpha Rights Activists manifesto on Reddit.

“Somehow the only ‘rights’ the ARA are fighting for, is the right to do away with my rights…” An anonymous comment on a news article about Alpha Rights Activists.

 

Chapter 15

“People always talk about the bravery of the Alpha in wartime, or how the valiant Beta managed to accomplish feats of heroics usually associated with Alphas only, but somehow everyone overlooks the stories of Omegas who defended the fortress, who outsmarted the invaders, who saved their families, who were clever and cunning… I dare say not one British schoolchild in a hundred knows that Isabella of France– Queen of England, She Wolf of France – was a recorded Omega.  Of course she was slandered horribly in the histories…”  Excerpt from the Cambridge lecture on “Omegas In Wartime History” by Professor Houghton.

 

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_of_France


	5. chapter 16 through 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood types, infant and adolescent development of Secondary Genders, and mating instincts, etc

Chapter 16 

“A total of 35 human blood group systems are now recognized by the International Society of Blood Transfusion (ISBT). Most of the time a transfusion merely needs to take into account the ABO or Rh factors, but K system and Duffy antigens can be critical when considering a transfusion, especially in newborns. For transplants the full HLA compatibility needs to be taken into account, not just the basic blood types. This is why it is so important for us to recruit more blood donors across different ethnic lines, to increase the likelihood of a good match.

“When you start getting into issues with hormone imbalances and pregnancy you also have to consider whether the donor is an Alpha or an Omega.  Much like RH factors an Alpha can usually receive blood from an Omega, but not vice versa. Giving an Omega blood from an Alpha can set up a hormonal reaction that can throw the Omega into heat– if the Omega is bonded, giving them a strange Alpha’s blood can cause problems similar to RH incompatibility.   For this reason most blood banks are set up to use Beta donors.” – Excerpt from a World Health Organization sponsored textbook on blood types, transfusions, and transplants.

 

Chapter 17

“While it may not be desired when an Alpha/Omega pairing  produce a Beta child, pity the poor Alpha–or even worse, Omega– born into a Beta family.  While it is rare, it does happen and the children often have no understanding of what is going on when their secondary gender begins to manifest.  Many of the ‘juvenile delinquents’ and childhood psychiatric patients we see turn out to be Alpha or Omega children who were never educated about, or prepared for,  what was happening to them.” Dr. Honecker in his article on “Adolescence and the Secondary Genders in the Prison System”

 

Chapter 18

“While all the fantasy depictions of an Omega in heat–or an Omega in general– tend to depict them as sex crazed and passive; that’s not universally true. It wasn’t that long ago that an Omega was married off to an Alpha as soon as it became known what they were, in order to avoid the inevitable Alpha brawls for the unbound Omega. Biologically speaking, the unbonded Omega is sending out pheromones which encourage all the available Alphas to battle for dominance, thus ensuring that only the fittest Alpha was selected as a mate.  Some Omegas take this even further, becoming hostile and aggressive in heat to ensure that their mate must be capable of defending them and their offspring.”– From the PhD thesis of Dr. Amelia Lordes.

 

Chapter 19

“The arts have often been an accepted refuge for Omegas.  Many of the  painters, dancers, and musicians that are known ‘names’ in their field are acknowledged Omegas, and many more simply do not declare their Secondary Gender. Of course if the public understood how physically capable a ballerina is the reputation of ‘weak Omegas’ wouldn’t survive very long”. –Theodore Rampling,  London Times columnist for the arts.

 

Chapter 20

“It is possible to do a medical exam that will determine what Secondary Gender a child MIGHT express, but few reliable tests before  the first flush of puberty can prove with certainty whether  the child is a Beta with vestigial Alpha/Omega organs, or  will with certainty develop into that Secondary Gender. The only individuals where the Secondary Gender is obvious at birth are the more evident Alpha Females.  While most Alpha Females either lack the “Male” testes or have them internally– the higher temperature of undescended testes explaining their near zero fertility as an Alpha–some do in fact have a fully external “Male” gender expression. Of course telling the difference between this, and the more common Primary Gender Intersex child, is very often not done properly.

In any event both the Primary Gender Intersex child, and the Alpha Female that expresses some traits at birth, are often subjected to needless and damaging “corrective surgery”. – Nelson Textbook of Pediatrics. 20th ed.

 

 


	6. Chapter 21 through 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonds, laws, and etc.

Chapter 21

“The hormone fluctuations between bonded pairs eventually synchronize, with the Alpha becoming more aggressive or less so in direct response to the hormones being released by their Omega.  While ANY Alpha can smell and respond to ‘this is an Omega’, or ‘Omega in heat’; the bonded pair function with far more nuance, which in turn leads to a healthier and better bond. Blood tests show that the Alpha and Omega in a well bonded pair cycle in perfect harmony, and in fact this type of blood test may eventually be able to be used as a diagnostic for bonding issues and possible infertility.” – Dr. Richard Melton, Hormone Fluctuations in Bonded Alpha/Omega Pairs

 

Chapter 22

“Everyone has this fantasy that a bond will magically fix everything– it doesn’t.  Even in the rare cases of telepathic bonding, it only HELPS break through communication issues.  Look, if a person is used to repressing their emotions, or doesn’t even know why they react to emotional closeness by pushing people away, the Bond won’t fix that.  You can actually end up with MORE aggression, arguments, and panic because the partners suddenly have this forced emotional closeness and no way to understand it or get any distance…”  Dr. Lewis Gjurat on the  Ross Show

 

Chapter 23

“England’s laws regarding Alpha/Omega rights are remarkably regressive given their other laws– some of the ones still on the books date  back hundreds of years– but then you have to remember that  their noble families consider the Alpha/Omega  traits to be a hallmark of nobility, and the laws around the nobles have always been a bit  different.  Even if on paper the law grants an Omega the right to act against their Alpha’s wishes in some cases, most judges are unlikely to grant it just because of the cultural prejudices.” L. Finlay, Esq. in Playboy Magazine, discussing the recent court case in which a London court upheld an English Alpha’s exercise of “Alpha Privilege” in removing their Omega from work.

 

Chapter 24

There are any number of drugs that can induce a heat in an Omega, or a Rut in an Alpha.  These drugs generally do not change the type of behavior that the Alpha or Omega would normally exhibit in a Heat or Rut, but they often induce a more extreme version.  An Omega who in their usual Heat is submissive and sex-seeking will become nearly mindless under some of the heat inducing drugs.  Sadly too many countries permit Alphas to drug their mates into a Heat as part of their ‘Alpha Privilege’. Rut inducing drugs are not treated as casually, probably because an Alpha in an induced Rut tends to kill people.” –MORS representative Jeremy Wright speaking on the need to restrict access to Heat inducing drugs.

Chapter 25

The laws regarding Alphas and Omegas usually mirror the laws covering Male and Female interactions.  This is partly due to the association of Alpha with Male, and Omega with Female, however the laws for Alpha/Omega matters tend to lag anywhere from decades to centuries behind, and are often more extreme. For example: while Beta Females might have the option of “Pleading the Belly” or marrying a gentleman to escape sentencing, an Omega was almost **always** excused on the grounds that they must have been manipulated.  Notorious pirate Anne Bonny escaped death by Pleading the Belly, but if she had been an Omega it would have been assumed that she was simply acting under authority of her mate and pardoned– although she might have been forced to marry a respectable Alpha to keep her controlled. – An excerpt from the textbook: “Gender in Criminal Law”.

 


End file.
